


Wings don't lie

by vicious_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicious_sock/pseuds/vicious_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go bird watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings don't lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariasune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/gifts).



> Pinch hitting for DCSS. This is for Nostalgian, I picked your prompt "birdwatching", hope you like it!

 

  



End file.
